Permanent Vacations
by Zary Curhm
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time. regina hulle de storybrooke cuando emma y henry estan en nueva York ahi es donde ella obtiene sus felices vacaciones (?)


_**Permanent Vacation**_

La noche era lluviosa, triste, fúnebre, como si el clima adivinara su estado de ánimo, y ahí estaba ella, parada a la mitad de la nada esperando a la "polilla azul". No tenía sentido, su hijo no la quería, bueno, hace unos días que dejo de ser su hijo, seguro cuando él y Emma regresaran de Nueva York harían una enorme fiesta para celebrar que por fin se había marchado de sus vidas, pero aun así no podía evitar la inmensa depresión que estaba sintiendo, después de cuidar y amar a Henry por 10 años, tiempo en el que ella le entrego todo, cada pesadilla que tuvo, cada fiebre, cada noche en vela para apaciguar sus temores, el sostener su mano y asegurarle que todo estaría bien cuando fue la primera vez que estuvo en la escuela, todas esas tardes en las que se la pasaban jugando y riendo, incluso en los castigos que lo ayudaron a convertirse en el niño sincero y amable que ahora es, pero todo cambio cuando supo que era adoptado, al principio solo eran miradas frías y algunos momentos de rebeldía, después encontró a Emma, su madre biológica, su caballero de dorada armadura, ahí fue cuando su mundo se derrumbó, ella ya no era más su madre, ahora era solo Regina, bueno ni siquiera eso, ella era solo para él "La Reina Malvada", según como él lo veía, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria.

-buenas noches _su majestad-_ dijo con tono de burla, claramente estaba al tanto de mi situación -¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? Una vez que cruces la línea de la ciudad ya no habrá marcha atrás-

-sí, siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que acordamos-

-dentro del portafolio hay una dirección a la que te dirigirás, está ubicada en California, cuando llegues pregunta por Kate ella sabrá que hacer, también hay papeles que te darán una identidad en el mundo real; a cambio de la mansión, la mitad de tus cuentas bancarias, y claro, la alcaldía-

-hay garantía de que pierda la memoria una vez que salga-

-no, pero es poco probable que tus recuerdos se mantengan intactos-

-eso espero- dije con voz cansada, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, tan... Derrotada. El hada volvió a sonreír con superioridad.

-no te angusties Regina, una vez que salgas de aquí serán como unas vacaciones permanentes-

-dudo mucho que se sientan como unas vacaciones-

-hablaba por nosotros- dijo antes de que me marchara, pero no me detuve, camine hasta mi auto metiendo todo lo que iba a necesitar, dirigí el Mercedes lo más rápido que pude hacia la frontera.

Al cruzar la línea, esperaba sentir algo, lo que fuera, pero no pasó nada, el dolor que se carcomía mi pecho seguía ahí, pero no todo es en vano, al menos los Charmings no podrán encontrarme, podre iniciar una nueva vida, una en la que no soy la villana del cuento

L. L. Q. R.

Emma regresaba lo más rápido que podía a Storybrooke, con Hook esposado y con el Sr. Gold a punto de morir, al parecer el maldito pirata solo le interesaba su venganza y fue a seguirlos hasta New York para matarlo, como si no fuera suficiente Neil Cassidy a.k.a Baelfire no solo era el hijo del señor oscuro, sino también, para su mala suerte era el padre biológico de Henry y quería pasar tiempo con él, dios, Regina seguro la mataría, hablando de la ella, le debía una disculpa, como pudo ser tan tonta como para creerle a un perro antes que a la mujer que le dio su confianza, en fin, el camino era estresante, su hijo también se sentía mal, el, quien más debía de confiar no lo hizo , en cambio la insulto y desprecio lo más que pudo. Ahora gracias a Belle sabían que quien secuestro a Archie fue Cora disfrazada de Regina, ¿el motivo?, nadie lo sabía, pero debía tener algo en mente.

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para llegar a la ciudad, todo parecía relativamente tranquilo, claro que, con Regina escondida, nadie estaría causando problemas, tenían que encontrarla rápido si querían que Rumplestilskin sobreviviera; al llegar a la comisaria Ruby fue quien la ayudo a llevar a Hook a una de las celdas, después contacto a belle para decirle que su novio estaba en el hospital, según Rumple, Belle no sabía cómo hacer un antídoto para el veneno, la única que sabía era Regina, el hombre era la definición perfecta de maldad, pero no podía dejarlo morir, después de todo, era el abuelo de su hijo. Ella y Henry se dirigieron al apartamento donde encontrarían a Snow.

-¿Qué pasa si ella ya no quiere verme Emma?-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, ella estará feliz de verte, si hay alguien quien tiene que rogar por su perdón soy yo-

-le dije cosas muy malas, incluso cuando ella trato de cambiar, nadie le creyó, ni siquiera yo-

-descuida chico, solo tendrán que tener una plática en la que le pidas perdón, igual Regina no puede estar enojada contigo por mucho tiempo-

-tienes razón- dijo un poco más animado, pero su pequeño momento intimo fue interrumpido por Mary Margaret que abrió la puerta.

-regresaron- después de eso los estrujo muy fuerte. Emma le explico lo más claro que pudo la situación, sin embargo su madre lucia más triste a cada minuto.

-Creo que será mejor que esperemos a David, él tiene noticias para ambos- luego se paró a preparar te, pero el apartamento estaba en mucho silencio, Emma pensaba en los lugares en los que probablemente estaría escondida Regina, Henry por su parte pensaba en como pedirle disculpas a su madre; David no tardó en llegar, parecía estar muy serio y un poco enojado, pero trataba de no demostrarlo demasiado, tomo la mano de Snow y se sentaron en el lado opuesto a ellos. Emma también quiso explicarle la situación a su padre y propuso que todos empezaran a buscarla porque si no Rumple podía morir, pero David la interrumpió.

-será inútil que busquemos a Regina-

-de que hablas David, ella es la única que puede arreglar este lio, y sinceramente yo… la extraño y tengo que disculparme con ella-

-Emma, será mejor que sientes otra vez-

-¿porque? ¿Le paso algo?- su tono era más agudo por la preocupación. David dejo salir un suspiro

-Regina se fue de Storybrooke- al escuchar esto Henry y Emma se pararon rápidamente.

-no, esto no puede ser David, se supone que solo estaba escondiéndose, estas equivocado-

-no lo estoy, llego un reporte a la estación de que vieron el auto de la alcaldesa salir de la ciudad, al principio creí que iría a seguirlos así que fui a investigar la mansión por si había dejado alguna evidencia, después fui a la alcaldía para lo mismo y ahí encontré esto- de su pantalón saco dos sobres dirigidos a Emma, esta rápidamente los agarro y abrió.

 _Emma, probablemente cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré en el pueblo, no me busques,_

 _No necesito que me salves, solo quiero que el sufrimiento termine tanto para Henry_

 _Como para mí, en el sobre más grande esta un poder que explica que yo ya no soy_

 _Su tutor legal, su apellido ahora es Swan, solo tienes que encargarte de los demás_

 _Papeles_

 _-Regina-_

Tal y como decía la carta, Henry ya era su hijo tanto biológico como legalmente, el niño corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la mansión; cuando llego ahí encontró muchas cosas que faltaban, las cosas estaba empacadas en cajas, casi todo decía "para donar", en el segundo piso era casi lo mismo a excepción que en la habitación de Regina no había nada, no había dejado ropa u objetos personales, la cama estaba solo con el blanco colchón y encima de este esta una caja, pero esta no tenía nada escrito, cuando Emma la abrió, se sorprendió. La mayoría eran retratos de Henry y Regina, algunos trabajos de la escuela que el niño le regalo por el día de la madre y el papel original de la adopción de Henry, paso registrando tanto tiempo esa caja que perdió la noción del tiempo así que fue a buscar a su hijo porque estaba anocheciendo, donde lo encontró fue un poco extraño, estaba en su antigua habitación, lo raro es que a diferencia de las demás habitaciones esta estaba intacta, no había movido nada, ni había ordenado las cosas, Henry estaba llorando, pero ya no hay nada que pudieran hacer.

L. L. Q. R.

Al finalizar de hablar con el contacto del hada azul Regina se dedicó a buscar apartamento, nada ostentoso, no había motivo para buscar un lugar grande, le proporcionaron una nueva identificación, y papeles de registro, incluso le dieron un título universitario en leyes, todo eso le serviría para tener una vida cómoda, pero ella bien podía vivir del dinero que todavía le correspondía, aunque ese lo usaría para pagar su nuevo hogar y algunas cosillas que necesitaría. Los primeros días se la paso en un hotel, al principio no quería salir de la habitación, pero tuvo que convencerse así misma de que si los héroes en StoryBrooke estaban iniciando su "y vivieron felices para siempre" ella debería hacer lo mismo.

Una vez instalada en lo que seria su nuevo hogar, empezó a notar que la mayoría de su ropa no encajaba para el clima cálido de Los Ángeles, mientras que en el pueblo solo había unas cuantas tiendas a las que acudir, aquí, se la podía pasar horas y horas viendo escaparates, fue lo que hizo, tratando de salir un poco de su zona de confort, se aventuró a probar ropa que nunca hubiera comprado por pensar en el "¿Qué dirán?"

Pero ahora bien podría andar todo el día en bikini y nadie le diría nada; estaba buscando una talla de vestido cuando unas pequeñas manos se aferraron a sus piernas, al inicio estaba impactada por lo que sería, pero al bajar la vista se encontró a una preciosa niña de ojos azules que trataba de no carcajearse y guardar silencio, ella iba a preguntar quién era, pero fue interrumpida.

-Rachel, Rachel cariño ¿Dónde estás?- al oír esto la niña solo trato de suprimir más fuerte su risa, Regina, que había pasado lo mismo con Henry, mientras para los infantes el juego de esconderse era divertido, para las madres era una angustia inmensa, aunque no lo demostraran como la señora en este momento, ella sabía que estaba con el corazón acelerado, así que llamando su atención discretamente le indico que su hija estaba ahí. Le murmuro un gracias y se dedicó a levantar a su hija.

-hiciste trampa mami- dijo la niña abrazándose a su cuello –tu amiga te ayudo a encontrarme- Regina solo rio ante la ocurrencia de la niña.

-así es bebe, agradezco mucho a la señorita por ayudarme a encontrarte- dirigió su mirada a Regina que estaba enternecida al mirar tal escena, un poco recordando como era su hijo a esa edad.

-no necesitan agradecerme, se lo que es pasar por sustos así-

-los niños a esta edad son muy traviesos, pero si no fuera así no serían niños- su hija le susurro algo al oído, ella se sintió un poco incomoda al estar en medio

-como agradecimiento, por favor, déjame invitarte a tomar un té o algo- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera, se quería negar pero la mujer volvió a hablar –insisto- ella acepto.

-por cierto, me llamo Regina Mills- extendió su mano

-ella es mi hija Rachel- la niña que ya estaba en el suelo volvió a abrazar su pierna y murmuro un hola –yo me llamo Lisa, Lisa Cuddy.

 **2 años después**

Resulta que Lisa y ella acabarían siendo amigas, ella era doctora, por lo que tenia horarios muy alocados, en lo cuales ella se ofreció para cuidar a la pequeña Rachel, la niñita era adorable, siempre la hacía que le contara historias, o la divertía con sus pequeñas anécdotas de lo que había aprendido en el pre-escolar, se habían vuelto muy cercanas al punto de que la niña la llamaba "tía Regina" todo había cambiado para mejor, encontró un buen empleo en un despacho reconocido, aunque no era su principal importancia, pero ofrecía bastantes beneficios. Por fin podría decir que estaba contenta, pero algunas veces el recuerdo era muy fuerte. Precisamente ese viernes Lisa no tenia que trabajar y Rachel no iría a la escuela porque habían planeado pasar un día en la playa, hasta se había comprado un traje de baño nuevo para la ocasión.

Ella podría asemejar ser feliz con su nueva y pequeña familia, ella le conto todo lo de su pasado, de las cosas erróneas que había cometido, claro, siempre dejando de lado todo el asunto de la magia, la adopción y el rechazo de su hijo, finalmente se pudo abrir a alguien más sobre el duro momento que estaba pasando, ambas estaban ahí para forjarse un nuevo futuro, uno en donde serían felices, además de que no quería darles la noticia aun, pero estaba esperando una fecha para que se pudiera hacer una fertilización in-vitro, eso le estaba dando una nueva esperanza, ella irradiaba felicidad los últimos días, la carta de confirmación de que le garantizarían éxito había llegado esta mañana por eso al llegar del día en la playa les daría la noticia.

Las tres se la pasaron la mayoría de tiempo jugando en el agua, o compartiendo helados, ella y Lisa eran muy similares, ambas comprendían que era el dolor y el querer huir de el, ella la entendía en que ningún otra persona pudo entenderla, al terminar el día estaban todas exhaustas, sin querer hacer nada mas, así que optaron por pedir comida china, la pequeña Rachel les dijo que sería buena idea ver "Mulan" mientras comían esa comida por lo que las mujeres accedieron.

Hubo un toque en la puerta, Regina pensó que era el repartidor por lo que no dudo en abrir, lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a Emma, lucia más pálida que de costumbre, incluso mas delgada, su rostro parecía demacrado, tenia unas prominentes ojeras bajo los ojos que no podía ocultar, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, en resumen, no era la Emma que había conocido hace años, estaba en shock, no sabia que decir o como actuar, tal ves esto sea una simple ilusión, y en realidad esta mirando al chico que les repartía la comida, hasta que la rubia hablo. "-Regina, necesitamos hablar-", no casi todo lo que hizo después fue por pura inercia, el pedirle a Cuddy que si les podían dar la habitación por un segundo, el dejar entrar a Emma y sentarse a escuchar mientras trataba de tomar agua en su boca que de un momento para otro estaba seca, pero tenia que subir sus muros, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que estaba pasando, adopto su mascara de reina, impenetrable a cualquier sentimiento.

Emma empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado, aparentemente, ella escogió el peor momento para irse, justo cuando llegaron estaba el asunto de salvar del veneno a Rumplestilskin, quien, se había mantenido vivo gracias a una maldición de sueño, como podían adivinar, la maldición de sueño hacia que estuviera en un lugar desagradable y añadiéndole el veneno a su sistema eso significaba que todo el tiempo estaba en agonía, aunque no podía expresarla; cuando el pueblo se entero de que Regina se había marchado, al principio se alegraron, como era de esperarse, pero con el paso de los días, todos cayeron en cuenta de que su hermosa princesa "Snow White", la mas hermosa de todo el reino, simplemente no servía para gobernar un poblado y al mismo tiempo ser una heroína ya que Cora empezó a hacer de las suyas, al principio eran amenazas que en realidad no quería cumplir, pero los Charmings habían decidido que era una intimidación que tenían que terminar, pero cuando eso paso, desataron su furia, Cora había convertido meses de su vida en un infierno, hasta que las hadas pudieron encontrar suficiente polvo de hada como para poder vencerla y matarla. Pero justo después de eso un nuevo enemigo apareció, nadie sabia quien era, solo se podía visualizar una macabra sombra durante los ataques, muchísimas personas resultaban heridas, pero extrañamente nunca mato a ninguna, el enemigo se asegurara de eso, pero solo era sufrir para esperar algo peor. Durante todo este relato Regina se mantuvo serena, sin dejar que su rostro reflejara la angustia que estaba sintiendo por saber como estaba Henry, pero a cada momento, su cerebro le recordaba que el no la necesitaba, que no la quería.

-por favor, tienes que venir a ayudarnos, eres nuestra única esperanza- decía Emma casi de rodillas

-yo… yo no puedo ayudarte Emma- dijo ella, aun sin expresar sentimientos, a lo que la rubia estallo en cólera.

-pero que demonios esta mal contigo- dijo casi gritando –me pierdo por días tratando de encontrarte, rogando por tu perdón, si, las cosas que te hicimos mi familia y no yo fueron justas, pero nada es esta vida es justo, tienes que salir de tu pequeño "descanso espiritual" porque si no lo haces, muchas personas morirán, incluyendo a tu hijo- pero eso solo hecho mas sal a la herida.

\- ¡ES TU HIJO, SWAN¡ si mal no recuerdo el me dejo muy en claro que no quería que fuera mas parte de su vida, el quería ser libre de mi y yo se lo concedí, así que ahora no me vengas con ese truco por que no voy a caer-

-todos se dieron cuenta de cuanto les hacias falta cuando te fuiste- fue lo único que pudo murmurar Emma, un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento.

\- y si regreso ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que esperas que pase? Que mientras estoy resolviendo el problema, las personas no me quieran matar o mejor aun, que una vez que todo se halla resuelto me vuelvan a vetar como si yo fuera desechable y una vez que tienen un problema estaré ahí esperando para ayudarlos a resolverlo-

-te juro que no será así Regina- dijo tomando la delicada mano de la morena –yo…- la rubia quería a completar con un te amo pero se acobardo en el ultimo minuto –en serio espero que cambies de parecer, tienes toda la razón del no querer hacerlo, pero eres nuestra única oportunidad.-

Al final había terminado aceptando y estaba en el asiento de copiloto del escarabajo amarillo de Emma, la única condición que puso la morena es que nadie tenia que enterarse que ella estaba en StoryBrooke, ni siquiera las hadas, que eran las que mayormente les estaban ayudando, pero por encima de todos Henry, ella no estaba lista para ser tratada peor que la basura por su ex hijo, y que, al terminar el problema o en este caso, problemas, es que nunca mas la volverían a molestarla. Emma trato de negarse al principio pero es lo menos que podía hacer por la morena.

Cuando por fin llegaron Regina se fue directo a su mausoleo a preparar la posion que revertia los efectos del veneno para el Sr. Gold, esta tardaría un rato en terminarla por lo que le dijo a Emma que fuera a investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre este nuevo enemigo.

-Regina… Gracias por ayudarnos, significa mucho para mi-

-ni lo digas Swan- dijo ella sin siquiera voltearse. Pero Emma hizo algo que la paralizo por un segundo completamente. Emma la estaba besando, siempre creyo que los sentimientos hacia la rubia eran platónicos, pero estaba equivocada, estos eran reciprocos, porlo que no tarfo mucho para que el beso subiera de intensidad. Solo se separaron cuando la falta de aire era mucha.

-lo siento- dijo Emma –hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer eso- pero ella, una vez mas, estaba sin palabras. A lo que la rubia solo respondió con irse.

Cuando había acabado la poción, mágicamente se la envio a Emma para que se la llevara a Belle, pero detrás de ella apareció la sombra, es como llamaban a la nueva amenaza, que, después de todos los niveles de cierto anonimato se atrevía a hablar.

-buenas noches _su majestad-_ solo fue ese momento es que Regina notó la presencia, era el hada azul, bueno, aunque ahora estaba por completo de negro, pero no pesisamente un traje negro como los que ella solia usar cuando era la Reina Malvada, este traje no tenia estilo, era como una túnica que la cubria de pies a cabeza, su cabello estaba suelto y enredado, como si acabara de luchar con alguien y la rodeaba un humo negro –te di la oportunidad de que hulleras, pero tenias que regresar- dijo con desden y moviéndose alrededor de Regina

-se supone que tu eres el hada azul, que ayudas a los buenos y ese tipo de cosas- pero eso solo causo que la otra mujer riera amargamente.

\- el hada azul lleva muerta muchos siglos, yo me asegure de eso, simplemente tome su lugar-

-eres el hada negra ¿no es así?-

-si, y ahora destruiré lo que queda del pequeño reino que me obligo a ser su esclava-

-tu no eras esclava de nadie-

-ser esclava, ser un hada, todo es lo mismo; mas aun cuando termine de destruir este pueblucho-

-no te lo permitiré, además no tienes el poder para desaparecernos a todos, tu magia te permite herir pero nunca matar-

-ahí esta lo divertido del asunto, que yo con toda la magia que los charmings me dieron solo active el plan B para esta ciudad ¿te acuerdas del plan B Regina?- después de decir eso se marcho, mando un mensaje a Emma de lo mas importante que había dicho y empezó a pensar en donde podía haber colocado el diamante que destruiría el pueblo. En ese momento se sintió un terrible temblor, el diamante había empezado a funcionar solo había un lugar Las minas ese era el mejor sitio para ponerlo, destruiría StoryBrooke desde sus cimientos le llamo a Emma y le pidió que la encontrara ahí, ella se transporto mágicamente, ahí estaba el destructor, en todo su esplendor, no podía destruirlo, pero por lo menos si contenerlo, coloco sus manos alrededor de este tratando de que con magia lograra detenerlo, pero ella sabia que tendría que sacrificar algo muy importante para salvar a todos… Su vid.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse violentamente por la cantidad de energía que estaba recibiendo, ella sabia que era su final asi que cerro los ojos y trato de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, por un momento la tierra dejo de temblar, dejo de oír cosas, incluso el dolor con el que vivía permanentemente dejo de hacerse presento, ella era nada mas un cuerpo inerte, se vio así misma tirada en el suelo, ahora vestia un virginal vestido blanco, una luz se desprendio detrás de ella, revelando a todas las personas que habían muerto que la esperaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue el grito detrás de ella que la hizo volterse. Ahí estaban Emma y Henry tratando de revivir el vuerpo sin vida, ambos empezaron a llorar abrazando su cuerpo pero ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Había muerto como un héroe

 **Gracias por leerla historia :3 por favor díganme que les pareció o si hubieran querido algún otro final, se que cuando dicen vacaciones se refieren a algo feliz, pero tenia la idea hace mucho y asi, otra vez gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerla.**

 **Gracias por leerla historia :3 por favor díganme que les pareció o si hubieran querido algún otro final, se que cuando dicen vacaciones se refieren a algo feliz, pero tenia la idea hace mucho y asi, otra vez gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerla.**


End file.
